


iFreddie

by CK3



Category: Victorious, iCarly
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK3/pseuds/CK3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my iFreddie series and each chapter is a start to a story that I had an idea for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Victorious which belong to their sole creator Dan Schneider.

Seattle-Tacoma International Airport  
SeaTac, Washington  
Friday, June 8, 2012

Freddie Benson was walking through the airport on his way to the airplane that would take him Los Angeles, California so he could have a fresh start. Jadelyn West would be at the airport to pick him up and help him get settled into his apartment. Freddie couldn't help but think about what happened over the last few months to cause him to leave Seattle, and the people that called themselves his friends. His mother's heart attack was very sudden and had happened while she was driving to work and caused her to crash. None of his friends had bothered to even come to the funeral or even offer him any condolences. Freddie had just graduated from high school two weeks ago, and he knew that it was a struggle for him to do so; however, he made it through his depression from losing his mother.

Author's Note: This is a start to an idea for a crossover story between iCarly and Victorious. If anyone wants to take it over please review and tell me or PM directly me about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Victorious which belong to their sole creator Dan Schneider.

Seattle-Tacoma International Airport  
SeaTac, Washington  
Friday, June 8, 2012

Freddie Benson was walking through the airport on his way to the airplane that would take him Los Angeles, California so he could have a fresh start. The Vega sisters would be at the airport to pick him up and help him get settled in. Freddie couldn't help but think about what happened over the last few months to cause him to leave Seattle, and the people that called themselves his friends. His mother's heart attack was very sudden and had happened while she was driving to work. None of his friends had bothered to even come to the funeral or even offer him any condolences. Freddie had just graduated from high school two weeks ago, and he knew that it was a struggle for him to do so; however, he made it through his depression from losing his mother.

Author's Note: This is a start to an idea for a crossover story between iCarly and Victorious. If anyone wants to take it over please review and tell me or PM directly me about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Victorious which belong to their sole creator Dan Schneider.

Seattle-Tacoma International Airport  
SeaTac, Washington  
Friday, June 8, 2012

Freddie Benson was walking through the airport on his way to the airplane that would take him Los Angeles, California so he could have a fresh start. Caterina Valentine would pick him up and help him get settled in. Freddie couldn't help but think about what happened over the last few months to cause him to leave Seattle, and the people that called themselves his friends. His mother's heart attack was very sudden and had happened while she was driving to work. None of his friends had bothered to even come to the funeral or even offer him any condolences. Freddie had just graduated from high school two weeks ago, and he knew that it was a struggle for him to do so; however, he made it through his depression from losing his mother.

Author's Note: This is a start to an idea for a crossover story between iCarly and Victorious. If anyone wants to take it over please review and tell me or PM directly me about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, iCarly, or their characters.

In 2011, Jade West is a normal seventeen year old girl-until one day she is not. It's at dinnertime when her Father tells her she is to be married too a boy her age from Seattle, Washington. Jade's mother fights to hold back tears and their hired help look just like they always do. . .emotionless. Her Father opens the door and then, walks in. . .

Freddie Benson.

Jade recognizes him instantly; she has seen many of his exploits on iCarly and remembers meeting him at Kenan's party where Steven Tori's boyfriend at the time was revealed to them and the world to be a cheater since he was dating Carly as well. Freddie is only eighteen but he has many bags under his eyes and looks like he is carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Jade wants to protest. She wants to tell her Father that it's the 21st century and America is far past arranged marriages, but she's simply too shocked to say anything. That, and Freddie really wasn't that bad looking.

"Jade is only seventeen! Why are you making her marry so early?" Jade's Mother asks. She squeezes her lips together to avoid saying more. They all know if she says too much, even with Freddie there, her Father will reach across the table and slap her across the face.

"You and Jade know I'm not going to be around much longer with my cancer. Freddie will take care of her and you will be fine since all of our money will be in your control once I die." he replies.

It's only two months before they're married.

The wedding is elaborate and very expensive; Jade's dress is custom made, there are ten bridesmaids (most of whom Jade does not even know) and pretty much anyone who's anyone shows.

When she gets to the altar, she's made up her mind too not say those two little words that will change her life but all it takes is once glance at her Father's pale and tired face and Jade doesn't even realize that her lips are moving:

"I do."

Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think and this is only going to be a one-shot so if anyone wants to continue it themselves please leave a review or PM directly me about it.


End file.
